ix crimes
by and lay me to sleep
Summary: So I had a wife...", Harley's reaction to his scar stories involving his wife. Joker&Harley. One Shot.


_leave me out with the waste, this is not what i do.  
it's the wrong kind of place to be thinking you.  
it's the wrong time for somebody new.  
it's a small crime and i got no excuse_

_- _damien rice, 9 Crimes

* * *

"So I had a wife..."

He starts and Harley flinches, she hates the scar stories that start with his wife. Its the typical mission, typical job. He's trying to get his sandbox back. Why, she doesn't even know, his reasons are clouded and Harley stops listening to him. She can't take this punishment again.

She hates that someone had what she wants most in the world, a declaration of love. She imagines him with a band of gold around his finger, but she can't imagine herself with that same band around her finger.

No, instead she imagines the other woman, the woman who has a band of diamonds around her finger. She's tiny and fragile. Someone that needs protection, his wife. He holds her openly in public, he dotes on her, he caresses a swollen belly. Swollen with their growing child. She's the White Queen. With her natural frost blonde hair and beautiful eyes. She's beautiful.

Harley looks down at her own and sees nothing, she sees a flat stomach, devoid of life. She closes her eyes and knows it will always be that way. A hench wench is useless if she's dealing with morning sickness. A hench wench is considered a weakness when she's carrying the bastard hell spawn of a killer clown. Harley, he doesn't hold in public, Harley doesn't get doted on, and she's never protected. Harley with her bottle blonde locks, her platinum blonde life comes in that little bottle. Harley is petite, but that's just in stature. She's curvy like a pin up, the outfit that she wears is a constant reminder. He likes the outfit though.

Her outfit is red and black, the wife's was white, a white dress. Something simple, unlike Harley's hoops she jumps through. The different zippers and laces never seem to end, she worries about what she looks like in leather and spandex. Wonders if her make up is just right, his favorite toy needs to look perfect. The wife would never have to worry about what she looks like.

Harley's fists try to tighten, one does, one isn't holding anything. The other is holding a gun, the gun is a gift he gave her. A gift she is now proficient with no one is a better shot then his Harley, he says. It's pushed against the temple of some mob boss's one and only. At least the one on paper, the one he cares about the most.

A wife, he must of cared about his wife. She looks into his eyes when he tells the wife stories, hoping to see some kind of emotion, but they're devoid, just dead murky pools staring out into the world the mad lovers both hate. She wonders if he and the wife had loved the world together. If it made sense to him back that.

"Harley."

She missed out on the que and now he stares at her, anger boiling through. He must think she's gone soft on him. Killing was one of those things she had a hard time doing in the beginning, did the boss agree? No he didn't, slimy Italian laughing at her Puddin' now, saying his girl isn't as loyal as he thinks she is.

A mess of purple and green come close to her, he's smiling. Nothing is raised like he's willing to punish her. There's just a look. Would the wife be able to read him like Harley can? She doesn't know, right now she doesn't care. Without thinking, she's making up for lost time she pulls the trigger of her favorite gift and the Mafioso's wife crumbles down between the pair. The dark side of Harley showing now, the thing she'd do to the wife if she ever came back. She takes out those spikes of rage on her victims.

He's still smiling, and now so is she. He turns on his heel to the mob boss whose sobbing uncontrollably.

"and now I'm always smiling..."

Harley is snapped back to reality knowing Joker's story is over.

* * *

a/n; Harley's not listening to his story, she jumps to the worst kind of conclusions when she doesn't listen. Maybe she should be listening, maybe this a story she wants to hear. I always wondered what she'd think when it came to the wife story. There has to be jealously, at least on the part of my Harley there is. Visual aids, the wife would be based off of Abbie Cornish and Harley's likeness is based off of Brittany Murphy. My Harley is kind of based on a Nolanverse attempt and of course Brian Azzarello's version of Harley from his graphic novel, _Joker._


End file.
